Never Close Your Eyes
by Olivia the Pen Name
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have the life they always wanted. Their children, Caleb and Beatrice are all they need. But when the Purity War starts, will that be torn apart? T for violence and maybe some stuff...
1. Happy (Ever) After

A/N: I don't ship Everlark (I like Everthorne) but I like my fanfics to be somewhat canonical. Thanks!

I sang to Beatrice, rocking her back and forth. I looked at her brown hair, which was slowly turning blonde. It was a slow day in our neighborhood. In fact, it was slow in Panem itself. Today was the Hunger Games mourning day. We were remembering those who were forced to kill each other. Oh, but how could I ever forget?

"Katniss?" called Peeta from the kitchen.

I stood and walked over to him.

"Yes?" I said, noticing the mess.

"Mommy, I made bread!" said Caleb, running to the counter to fetch the lopsided loaf.

"Good job Caleb!" I applauded my five-year-old son. I took him by the hand.

"Let's clean you up," I said.

We go to their bathroom, where I press a few buttons on the panel next to the bathtub. Hot water and soap poured out of the taps, leaving a foamy tub that smelled of lilies. I helped Caleb and Beatrice out of their clothing and guide them into the tub. Caleb put bubbles on Beatrice's head and Bea poked him in the belly. I ran my fingers along the panel of shampoos, until I find their favorite chamomile scent. I pressed the button, and the creamy shampoo hit my hand. I put it on Caleb's head, and began to massage it into his scalp. His hair had streaks of brown in it, and I knew I would lose his sweet blonde curls soon.

I took more shampoo and put it on Beatrice's head. I ran my hand through her long, brown-turning-blonde hair. She dunked her head under the bubbles, rinsing the chamomile out of her hair. She was only four; I got pregnant with her a month after having Caleb.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight thirty. I helped my children out of the bath, dried them off, and took them to bed.

"Mommy, can we read Little Mockingjay?" Caleb asked.

"Sure," I responded, "There once was a little Mockingjay—"

"No Mommy, _read _it," said Caleb.

I sighed. I had read it so many times; I had no need to read from its pages. Nevertheless, I pulled the little picture book out of the shelf.

"There once was a little Mockingjay, lonely as could be. She had no friends up in her tree. One day, she heard a voice, which sang low and high. She found a little boy. He was sad and lonely too. Can we be friends? Said the little boy, and Mockingjay responded, of course. The End."

My children were fast asleep. I turned out the light and went to my bedroom. I found Peeta there. He was reading the newspaper in bed.

"Look at that," he muttered, pointing at the page. I sat down beside him, eyeing the article.

Capitol to Get a Fresh Start

The Capitol is remembering the Hunger Games Mourning Day by putting its cruel past behind and starting new.

"We have decided to name this city Chicago," says the young Erudite leader Jeanine Matthews, "because of the Capitol's old name when it was a part of North America. It was also named Chicago." Erudite is one of five of Chicago's factions. The other factions are Dauntless, Abnegation, Candor, and Amity.

You may currently apply to live in the new Chicago. You will be tested to see what faction you fit into, and then you may decide what faction you wish to be in. 11,000 Panem citizens have applied for Chicago citizenship. The renaming will happen to a few other cities, but Chicago is the main one.

"Damn," I muttered.

"We could probably move there," said Peeta, eyeing me seriously.

"I can't do that," I said, "I've left my home too many times. Now that they've rebuilt District 12…" I trailed off.

"There's, um, something else you should see," said Peeta, sounding nervous. He turned the page and pointed to the article.

New War

A civil war has broken out over the so called "Genetically Pure". Rebels have sided against the rounding up of the GPs, saying all gene types are equal. Law enforcement is desperately seeking fighters, as the rebels are creating mass chaos and destruction.

"Listen, there have been so many wars," said Peeta, "we have to keep the peace."

"You're right," I said, "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Promise."


	2. Ahead of Myself

I sat on my couch. Waiting. Waiting for a letter that could possibly be from Peeta. I watched the snow hit the oak that was planted by our window. Why did he go to war?

Then I saw him. He saw me through the window. He waved and began to run towards the house.

It was Peeta.

I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the door, opening it with haste. The snow and wind bit my cheeks, but I still ran.

"Katniss!" called Peeta.

I threw my arms around him. I closed my eyes and held him to me.

"I had to say goodbye,"

What did he mean? I opened my eyes. Nothing was there. I was hugging bitter winter gusts.

"PEETA!" I screamed, "PEETA COME BACK!" I fell to my knees, sobbing. I had let my guard down once more.

I dragged myself off the ice. Slowly, I walked back inside. I was utterly traumatized by my own foolish hallucinations.

I once again went back to my old perch on the couch, wiping away freezing tears.

I promised myself one thing, Never close your eyes.


End file.
